The Pentaract: Hypercube 7
Room 04: Switch to Hypercube 4 Battle Doors: 12, 16, 18, 37 Thri-Kreen Room 12: Switch to Hypercube X Chaotic Gravity, 40', chaotic Doors: 04, 16, 18, 20 The gravity in this room changes every 1d4 rounds, re-roll after each gravity change. This room is otherwise empty. Room 14: Switch to Hypercube 6 Chair Trap, 30', normal gravity Dead End This room is empty except for a small rectangular stone platform. On the platform are too runes (read magic to determine what they say--one says "chair" and the other says "not chair") with a plain wooden chair sitting over the one that is says "chair". If any of the players sits on the chair then they are transformed into a chair and the previous chair disintegrates into ash. The chair can be transmuted into a normal chicken by moving it over the "not chair" rune. Any players turned into a chair via the "chair" rune can have the spell reversed by placing the chair on the "not chair" rune. Room 16: Switch to Hypercube 3 Fog of War, 90', normal gravity Doors: 04, 12, 20, 37 A fog causing extreme spacial distortion fills this room, as soon as 1 step is taken from the wall the fog fills the player's entire field of view and no wall or door can be seen. If caught in the trap then the party member has a 50% chance to become lost and a 20% chance to become hopelessly lost. Any party member that is caught in the fog can still hear the rest of the party, but the fog distorts the sound making it sound like it's coming from all directions. If a party member reaches out to where they believe their lost comrade is, while keeping a grip on the wall, they will reach out into nothing but fog. If the party sticks to the edge of the wall the room can be traversed safely. Room 18: Switch to Hypercube 8 The Laboratory, 600', normal gravity Doors: 04, 12, 20, 37 This is the Philosopher's Laboratory. It acts as a level 30 wizard laboratory. Room 20: Switch to Hypercube 9 Yugoloth, 35', normal gravity Doors: 12, 16, 18, 37 A single Yugoloth sits at a desk perusing paperwork with 6 Mezzoloths moving around quickly around him. There are several tubes decending from the ceiling along the walls in this room. The tubes have papers rolled up in tubes which are picked up by the Mezzoloths and placed in a pile on the Yugoloth's desk. The Mezzoloths then take the finished paperwork from the Yugoloth's desk and place them back in the tubes where they are whisped away by forces unknown. Room 30: Switch to Hypercube 1 Starry Night, infinite size, no gravity Dead End This room appears to be an endless expanse of outer space. Stars can be seen in the far distance. There is no breathable atmosphere and it is unbearable cold. Room 37: Switch to Hypercube 5 Positive Magical Energy, 25', normal gravity Doors: 04, 16, 18, 20 This room contains a positive magical/psychic/holy energy field which allows the players to memorize spells, both wizard and priest, and gain PSPs without the need of rest. = Back to The Pentaract = __NOEDITSECTION__